Repeated Offence
by Gaius The Dagger Mouth
Summary: Lucy has been given a second chance to redo her life. But is knowledge of the past/future really enough to stop her from making the same mistakes twice?
1. Chapter 1

(My first elfen lied fan fic, i own nothing...not even the laptop i used to type this,)

"So, so much pain..." was the last thought of the first Diclonius before the other two subconcusness relaxed in the embrace of death.

"Wait Kaede it didn't need to happen this way," a voice said inside her head. She opened her eyes to see a white room. The room could only be described as being infanetly large and bright, she could not feel ground benith her but with no point of refrance could not tell if she where falling or not.

Questions formed in her head, "am I dead? Where am I?"

"You are not dead...nor alive....you exsist at the moment Kaede and if you choose you may cease to, you are currently beyond your universe," the voice said again knowing her thoughts. It sounded like millions of diffrent male and female voices woven into one.

She tired moving to look at herself before she realised she couldn't, rather because she didn't have a body all she could do is see and think. "Who are you, how do you know my real name...are you a god?" the Diclonius thought.

"No we are not a god for we neither create nor destroy...in your understanding we are simply observers, we watch learning from afar, we have watched your life with some intrest," the voice answered.

"Then what do you want with me, I've had enough just leave me alone," she demanded.

"We will, we wished to offer you a choice...there are several universes some parallel to your previous one and others that are not. There is one that is the same as your old one but behind in time, should we do nothing the events that happened there will repeat themselves in this one. We offer to place you as you are now in mind, inside your previous parallel self, do you accept?" the voice offered.

"And should I refuse?" She tested.

"Then we will intervene no further, as far as our knowledge goes you will simply cease, however we are not sure we have never been shown what lies beyond death." the voice explained.

"You mean I can do it all over again, I can fix things be with Kohta this time?" she asked.

"If you choose so," the voice said.

Thinking of all the hell she had gone through to get the heaven she saw as Kohta. "Yes I accept," she thought with confidence.

Kaede felt a pain in her chest her heart pumping blood corsing through her body, in instinct she reach out with her hands cluching at her chest and forehead. She blinked feeling her flesh seeing herself in a class room, the sensation of touch faded instantly. She held her hands before her seeing small girlsish hands. "Are you alright?" a young girl beside her asked.

Keade turned to her side and looked at the girl, it took her a second to recognize her before she clasped onto the floor when she did, "no you..I...how?" she started to say. The girl before her was the first human to betray her. There was no mistaking it but her body is whole no gapping hole through her head where her right eye is.

"Aww did those boys hit your head too?" she asked before looking at a soaping backpack on the desk, "how mean they poured milk into your pack, are you sure you are okay if you are I'll help you wash your pack right now."

Keade's mine was racing moments ago her love of her life shot her in head as she pleaded for him to end her misery, then nothing all she could remeber was flash of light and now she is ten years old again. She had heard of 'your life flashing before your eyes' but this was reliving.

"No I am fine don't worry about my pack leave it I...I have to go," Keade said finding her voice.

"I understand your embarisment but please let me help you," the girl droned on in her false sympathy plotting her betrayl already Keade asumed.

"No..didn't you hear me stupid little girl go, get, I don't need you!" Keade said scaring the girl away.

"Fine be alone!" The girl said stomping off.

Keade stood in sileance for a moment trying too understand what going on, she new the future everything that will happen and how to change it. She smirked a grin worthy of the fearsome Lucy "No, not this time, I will not be alone this time, Kohta..." she said out loud.

(Please let me know what you think (review), like who wouldn't take the chance to do things over again but would we really do better the second time?)


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry lost my laptop, downgraded to a vista computer and haven't had a working word program for months, here you go…I own nothing)

Kaede stood staring at her small hands making small movements. She had perfect muscle memory of how to walk and move but she had a mental problem of overestimating her strength, misjudging distances and making many unnecessary movements like a stranger in someone else's body. She shrugged knowing her physical strength was unimportant compared to her vectors. Wanting to test them she mentally reached out for her soggy pack.

Nothing happened, frowning Kaede moved closer…closer….closer, till she was pressing up against it. Her eyes opened up in shock, she couldn't clearly remember what it was like to live without her vectors save for an oppressing feeling of helplessness. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling cold slipping in state of fear. "_NO_!" she shouted at herself before her feelings overwhelmed her, "_they simply haven't woken up yet and this can be an advantage_," she reasoned. "_Think Kohta will except me the way I look, the only thing that stands out is the horns. To humans I'll mostly be some deformed freak and there opinions mean nothing, through my vectors I could infect some humans, and if little Diclonius_ _are running around the scientist, the experiments, that island…"_ she calculated thinking what could happen. She thought back trying to remember, her first killing, "_what was it," _she remembered the four children but the reason eluded her.

She grabbed her bag lifting it up, seeing milk drip from it figured she may as well clean it up and act normal till she could go out and make her meeting with destiny happen again. In the bathroom she emptied her bag onto the floor not caring for the papers or notebooks, they where useless to her the bag could carry food and other camping supplies she'll need. To her surprise half a lunch fell into the pile of sodden papers. She paused wondering why didn't she eat it earlier not only was she hungry at the moment but she clearly remembered being normally hungry, why did she only eat half. Then it donned on her she used to share half her lunch with a dog.

Kaede simply left her stuff and snuck out of the orphanage, walking up a dark forest trail, it didn't take long for her furry friend to find her. She looked down on small animal that looked up at her expectedly wagging its tail. She opened her mouth saying to the animal that didn't understand, "sorry but this time I can't feed you you'll just die if I keep you and your death will ruin everything so just scram!" The dog flinched when she yelled at it, cocking it head at her after her outburst. Kaede decided to give that dog a message it would understand. The dog let out a loud cry as she kicked it hard.

The dog looked back at her whining. Kaede chased after it kicking that air in front of it. The dog limped away as fast as it could, crying as it did so. She looked back coldly not allowing herself to feel anything for the animal lest it make her cry, "sorry bit in a way I just saved your life she," mumbled to herself.

Kaede was worried she wouldn't be able to remember her meeting spot, but she found it as soon as she saw a pile of rocks that she would've made her dog's shrine. It was getting dark and the night was cold for sleeping under the stars but excitement kept her warm as she curled up against those rocks. It took a while but she fell asleep. She awoke late in the afternoon, hungry, cold, and above all excited for what was to come.

She stood waiting in the middle of the rode facing the empty rock shrine glancing at the rode ever now and then remembering it was Kohta saw her first. She really pressed her memory to get every detail right this was most crucial moment that needed to happen for her future to work out the way she wanted. She worked her face into a pitiful frown waiting for hours like that. Movement from out the corner of her eye made her turn and face the road seeing her dog. Kaede was annoyed at the dog, it slowly walked up her head down, she guess it desperate reason for clinging to her was that she was it only source of food.

She looked down on the animal covering her face with her hand sighing. "Stupid animal I need the moment to be perfect you can be here," she told raising her foot before bringing it down on the small animal with all her weight and force. The animal gave a shrill cry but the blow broke some of it bones immobilizing it. Kaede felt nothing as she rose up her foot again and again stomping the animal to death. The last stomp ended with the sickening crack of wet bones snapping silencing the animal for good. Kaede mumbled between heavy breaths, "Guess you died anyways but I guess you got to live a few hours longer."

Kaede eyes opened wide in horror when she heard the most beautiful melody that she would remember through several life times. _"No not now!" _her mind screaming in panic her body was frozen in place by fear.

"So…so cruel," the voice of a small boy said. Kaede could feel hot tears well up in her eyes as she numbly turned to her her young Kohta looking at her with the small animal firmly crushed under her foot.

"No…" she quietly murmured seeing the shock, disgust, and rejection in his eyes that all other humans have shown her when they'd look at her.

(Please don't shoot me I'll fix I swear, please I love to hear your reviews any suggests would be gladly appreciated.)


End file.
